Chasseuse de primes à Nosgoth
by Lakamua
Summary: Lorsque Kain s'ennuie dans son palais, il s'en va faire le tour des auberges de son empire. A la recherche d'une proie. Une nuit, il rencontre Bouc, jeune chasseuse de primes...
1. Chapter 1

**Chasseuse de primes à Nosgoth**

Errant dans son palais, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il tenta de se plonger dans la lecture d'un ouvrage relatant l'histoire des Colonnes, puis s'étendit dans son imposant lit et chercha la paix intérieur…En vain ! Quelque chose en lui ne cessait de s'agiter et, agacé, il finit par donner de violents coups de poing à une de ses armoires. Le bois craqua et se rompit. Kain se rassit, pensif, et regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Les ténèbres de la nuit enveloppaient Nosgoth ; seule la lune dispensait quelques salvateurs rayons laiteux. Il décida alors, après avoir longuement contemplé les reliefs de ces terres damnées, de sortir du Sanctuaire et d'aller prendre quelque plaisir parmi les humains.

Il prit son envol et se rendit à Meridian. La ville, sur les douze coups de minuit, regorgeait de brigands, de fuyards et autres criminels. Dans les rues, des ivrognes rampaient sur les pavés en vomissant tandis que des prostituées cherchaient un éventuel client. A l'intérieur des tavernes, ce n'étaient que bagarres, réglements de comptes et débauches en tout genres.

Kain transforma ses traits de manière à ce qu'il paraisse humain et entra dans une auberge nommée « Les trois doigts de Fritz ». Il s'assit dans le coin le plus obscur de la salle, commanda une bière et entreprit d'observer les mortels aller et venir. Une table plus loin, une bande locale de hors-la-loi se soûlait au vin tandis que deux prostituées au décollé provocant dansaient langoureusement sur un banc.

Le vampire les regardait avec attention, ayant décidé qu'il en choisirait un, le plus vigoureux ou le plus séduisant, le suivrait puis s'en nourrirait.

Alors Thomas ? Il t'a lâché cet enfoiré ? lança d'une voix aigüe un homme à proximité.

J'sais pas…répondit un imposant rouquin qui buvait sa bière, une femme dénudée sur les genoux. Il m'a envoyé un espèce de connard pour me tuer…tu sais, le petit noiraud…

Ouais ! Tu l'as étripé !

Hon hon…Alors j'ai pas peur du suivant…L'or est à moi, maintenant…J'ai toujours eu une vie de merde, à cause des vampires et de tout ça…Maintenant ça va changer…J'vais acheter un bateau, entrer dans la Guilde des Marchands et…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser place à une jeune femme brune, vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noirs, qui se dirigea à vifs pas dans sa direction.

Thomas leva sa chope et lança :

Oui, viens à moi ma belle !

Elle ne répondit rien mais s'arrêta à deux mètres de la table. Kain distingua à son cou un pendentif en argent représentant une main fermée. Laissant descendre son regard sur les hanches voluptueuses, il remarqua qu'elle avait glissé un poignard dans son pantalon.

Allez…t'as envie de moi, hein ? reprit le rouquin en tendant son bras vers elle.

Sans un mot, elle l'empoigna et le tordit d'un coup sec. Le poignet cassé, l'homme poussa une volée de jurons et, se levant en vacillant, prit de sa main indemne une large épée. A peine l'eût-il brandie que la jeune femme dégaina son poignard et, d'un geste rapide, lui trancha la gorge. S'étouffant dans son sang, gargouillant d'ultimes insultes, le rouquin s'écroula sur la table. Les prostituées disparurent aussitôt tandis que ses compagnons sortirent leurs armes en vociférant.

Tu vas nous le payer, salope !

Si vous tentez de me tuer, alors je devrais également vous refroidir. N'y voyez rien de personnel, dit-elle d'un ton neutre en surplombant le cadavre qui baignait dans une flaque de sang gluant.

Putain ! Je te reconnais ! Bouc ! s'exclama un borgne en la désignant du doigt.

Salut Jér' ! Comment vont les affaires ?

Oh …ça va…

Bon, on peut revenir au sujet ? fit un jeune bandit en brandissant un sabre. Elle a tué un de nos amis !

Ouais…mais c'est son boulot, quoi ! répliqua faiblement le borgne.

On s'en fout !

Je vous préviens : si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je vous transforme tous en saucisses à rôtir. Moi, ce que je veux, c'est simplement lui couper sa sale tête rousse et la ramener à mon boss histoire de toucher le pognon !

Compris, Bouc ! Compris ! On peut t'engager pour aller tuer ce connard de Bathos ? Hein ? Puisque c'est lui qui t'a envoyée ici et que…euh…bin c'est lui le vrai assassin ! fit le borgne.

Mais non ! C'est elle qui a tué Thomas, pas Bathos ! répliqua un homme barbu, renversant par inadvertance une bouteille de vin.

Mais c'est Bathos qui nous l'a expédiée, crétin ! fit le borgne.

Pendant ce temps, Bouc se chargea de couper la tête du rouquin et l'enfila dans un sac de toile qu'elle avait dissimulé sous sa chemise.

Je ne veux pas me montrer impolie mais…comment dire…je me casse ! fit-elle en sortant de l'auberge.

Les gars restèrent sans rien dire et la plupart haussèrent les épaules. Quant à Kain, qui avait suivi la scène avec intérêt, il suivit la jeune femme dans la rue, déterminé à ne pas laisser s'échapper une si appétissante proie…


	2. Chapter 2

Bouc, le sac de toile se balançant au bout de son bras, arpentait les rues de Meridian en pensant à sa prochaine mission. Elle ne se levait le matin que pour ça : travailler, encore et encore, et peut importait s'il fallait avoir les mains couvertes de sang. La jeune femme avait un rêve ; elle voulait rentrer chez elle, juste rentrer chez elle.

En tournant au coin d'une ruelle, elle eût l'impression désagréable que quelque chose la suivait. Elle songea aussitôt à un vampire. Aucun humain, à cette heure-ci, n'était encore capable de marcher silencieusement.

Lentement, elle pivota en direction de celui qui la talonnait si bien, dissimulé dans l'obscurité. Elle fixa les ténèbres, impassible, et le buveur de sang finit par émerger de sa cachette. Avec le pas assuré du prédateur qui s'approche de sa proie, il avança vers elle jusqu'à ne laisser que deux mètres de distance.

Bonsoir, Bouc, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave et profonde.

La jeune femme le dévisagea du mieux qu'elle pût : il semblait grand, musclé et son teint était d'une blancheur fantômatique. Elle ne put vraiment distinguer la couleur de ses cheveux mais ils lui semblèrent être aussi pâles que la lune qui les surplombait.

Bonsoir, vampire. Tu viens à moi pour te nourrir ? demanda-t-elle froidement, prête à vendre chèrement sa peau s'il le fallait.

Nullement. J'ai un travail pour toi.

J'écoute.

Il y a un vampire nommé Ebius qui vit dans son manoir de Térium. Je veux que tu le trouves et que tu le tues.

Très bien…

Cependant, pour m'assurer que cette tâche soit correctement effectuée, j'exige d'assister au déroulement de la mission.

C'est plus inattendu, ça ! Et mes tarifs ne sont pas donnés, tu sais…

Je payerai ce qu'il faudra.

Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils. C'était une bonne occasion de se faire de l'argent mais, en même temps, elle ne parvenait pas à lui faire confiance. Comme si une petite voix lui soufflait à l'oreille que, en acceptant la mission, elle allait bouleverser sa vie.

Bon, ça marche. Paye-moi d'abord.

En souriant, le vampire lui tendit une bourse remplie de pièces d'or. Elle l'empocha, se mordit la lèvre et marmonna :

J'espère que je n'aurais pas à le regretter.


	3. Chapter 3

Deux jours plus tard…

Bouc, faisait les cent pas, ses petites bottines noires trottant sur les pavés de la place. La lune, dissimulée par les nuages, n'améliorait guère son humeur. Elle était lasse, lasse d'attendre et lasse de se battre pour une illusion de rêve.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un amas de bois coupé et c'est alors qu'il apparut, jaillissant sans bruit des ténèbres. La chasseuse leva les yeux au ciel ; elle avait espéré qu'il ne viendrait pas et qu'elle pourrait laisser tomber cette ennuyante mission. Un vampire, ce n'était déjà pas banal comme client…Mais un vampire voulant la mort d'un autre vampire ! Tout ça sentait la traîtrise à plein nez ! Sûrement une sale affaire entre clans, pensa-t-elle.

Prête à remplir tes engagements ? interrogea-t-il.

Soupir.

Oui, bien entendu…

Au fond, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait accepté l'or, la mission, et s'était même déplacée jusqu'à Térium qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas la porte d'à côté.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les petites rues de la ville. Les maisons ressemblaient à des géants endormis, blotts les unes contre les autres pour se protéger du vent froid. Au sommet de la colline, surplombant les dormeurs, le manoir et ses trois tours élancées semblaient narguer la jeune femme.

Je te laisse l'initiative pour trouver un moyen d'entrer dans cette demeure, murmura le vampire en examinant les hauts murs couverts de mousse sombre.

Génial…

Elle s'approcha des battants de fer, scellés par un solide verrou, qui défendaient l'entrée du manoir d'Ebius. Aucune chance de passer par là, se dit-elle. Ses mains engourdies par le froid touchèrent les pierres du mur…

Un peu d'escalade ne te fait pas peur, j'espère ! lança-t-elle.

Après toi, humaine.

Bouc haussa les épaules et commença son ascension. Les pierres glissaient un peu et certaines étaient coupantes mais elle ne s'arrêta pas avant d'atteindre le sommet du mur. A bout de souffle, les mains en sang, elle s'y assit et, un instant plus tard, le vampire fut à ses côtés.

Et dire que ceci n'est qu'une entrée en matière…marmonna-t-elle en bandant ses mains avec des morceaux de tissus arrachés à sa tunique.

Exactement. Il te faut encore affronter les gardes d'Ebius ! Et n'oublie pas que sa demeure est un labyrinthe de pièges…

Quel programme réjouissant !

Elle se laissa glisser de l'autre côté du mur et roula dans l'herbe humide. Levant la tête, elle se rendit compte que le buveur de sang ne l'avait pas suivie mais se contentait de la dévisager en souriant. Bouc fronça les sourcils, puis, entendant un bruit de pas précipités, se retourna. Deux gardes armés de courtes épées s'approchaient dangereusement d'elle…


End file.
